Abilities (Mass Effect: Infiltrator)
In Mass Effect: Infiltrator, Randall Ezno can purchase different upgrades for his skills from the in-game store using credits. These skills are broken down into three categories: Abilities, Biotics and Melee. Each set offers different ways for Randall to handle combat situations. The turian protagonist of the bonus mission can use some of these abilities, but can't upgrade them. Abilities Sprint Description Sprint stimulator conduits increase the users speed for short periods of time, adapted from Sirta Foundation technology for military use. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Sprint **Cost: Randall begins the game with Sprint. *Level 2: Increased speed and stamina **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Increased speed and stamina **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Increased speed and stamina **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Increased speed and stamina **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Slide Description Slide is used to speed below enemy fire to enter cover or knock out their legs, using Cassharn slide stims to trigger powerful speed boosts. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Slide **Cost: 500 *Level 2: Improved damage and force **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved damage and force **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved damage and force **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved damage and force **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Swipe down on the right of the screen while sprinting to Slide. *This ability to go into a distant cover in a short time. *Randall becomes invulnerable during Slide, making it useful for boss fights. *When upgraded, it can also be used to knock down most enemies, including riot troopers. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Cloak Description Cloak renders you invisible using light-refracting mass effect fields, hiding you from visual and technological detection - a tactical advantage in infiltration and wetwork. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Cloak **Cost: Randall begins the game with Cloak. *Level 2: Improved cooldown and duration **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved cooldown and duration **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved cooldown and duration **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved cooldown and duration **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *The cooldown of this tech power is visible on the HUD. *The Stealth Suit armor available for Randall Ezno decreases the recharge time for tactical cloak by 10%. *When the player is in a dangerous situation, Cloak is a good solution to avoid enemy fire and to take a new position. The protagonist's shields will also replenish while in cloak mode. *Unlike its counterpart Tactical Cloak, Cloak does not break when you fire a weapon or use another ability. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Biotics Randall Ezno can use a variety of four biotic powers. When he activates a biotic power the game will freeze for a short duration where you can pick your target(s). Moreover, by using biotics, Randall is protected by a mass effect field which grants him an additionnal defense. Unlike Randall, the turian protagonist is not a biotic and do not have acess to those abilities. Randall can also equip specific armor and a helmet to improve his health, shields and cooldown, or to increase his melee, biotics and weapons damage. The turian protagonist, unlike Randall, is not a biotic. Pull Description The Pull Biotic levitates enemies rendering them helpless while they drift towards you. Useful for getting enemies out of cover. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Pull **Cost: Randall begins the game with Pull and can lift one enemy *Level 2: Improved cooldown and duration (lift up to two enemies) **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved cooldown and duration **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved cooldown and duration (lift up to three enemies) **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved cooldown and duration **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Pull is particularly effective against enemies hiding behind cover, such as most of troops and especially the snipers. *Pull will remove the shields of Riot Troopers and will also send Krogan Prisoners flying. *Geth Juggernauts, Grad Turrets, Ogre Mechs and others unique bosses are immune to Pull. *Pull is the most versatile power of the game, do not hesitate to upgrade with your first credits. *Unlike the pull of the main series, this power doesn't need to travel to reach your target. Leash Description The Leash Biotic disables enemies allowing you to fling them around with a force of 600 Newtons. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Leash **Cost: 1000 *Level 2: Improved cooldown and damage **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved cooldown and damage **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved cooldown and damage **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved cooldown and damage **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Leash is a slow power which can hit only one enemy and send him in the direction you want. *It is recommended to launch the trapped enemy into a hole to insure an instant kill. *Leash will remove the shields of Riot Troopers and instantly kill them. *Leash is unable to grab enemies under cover. *Krogan Prisoners, Geth Juggernauts, Ogre Mechs and other unique bosses are immune to Leash. Storm Description Storm creates a persisting sphere of destruction, damaging any enemies caught in the maelstrom. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Storm **Cost: 1000 *Level 2: Improved cooldown, damage, duration and radius **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved cooldown, damage, duration and radius **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved cooldown, damage, duration and radius **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved cooldown, damage, duration and radius **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Storm will last several time on the impact zone dealing damage on time. *Due to its stationary nature, Storm is very effective against Grad Turrets. *When damaged by Storm, Riot Troopers will lose their shields. *The Ogre Mech has a cannon that fires Storm orbs like this ability. *If the player is caught into his Storm, he will also take damage. Salvo Description Salvo fires multiple target-seeking projectiles at range, effectively turning the user into a mobile missile launcher. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Salvo that fires on one adversary **Cost: 1000 *Level 2: Improved cooldown and damage, can be splitted between two adversaries **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved cooldown and damage **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved cooldown and damage, can be splitted between three adversaries **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved cooldown and damage **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Salvo can damage every type of enemy. *Evolved versions will allow for more Salvos that can be split between multiple enemies in order to quickly eliminate the weakest ones. *Inali Renata is the only character who can also use this ability. Melee Punch Description Punch projects power from Kestrel cybernetic implants, enhanced by synthetic spider silk threaded through muscle and bone. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Punch **Cost: Randall begins the game with Punch. *Level 2: Improved damage **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved damage **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved damage **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved damage **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Punch only works when you are close to an enemy and not in cover. Tap an enemy with a red reticle to use it. *Punch will knock enemies off their feet, rending them helpless for a short time. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Push Description Push counters enemies in cover, giving the attacker a clear shot. Strength boosting bracers built from a beryllium-tungsten alloy increase the force of the impact. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Push **Cost: Randall begins the game with Push. *Level 2: Improved damage **Cost: 500 credits *Level 3: Improved damage **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved damage **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved damage **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Push only works when you are in cover and close to an enemy. Tap an enemy with a red reticle to use it. *Push will knock enemies off their feet, rendering them helpless for a short time. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Charge Description Charge storms through humanoid enemies using sub-dermal capacitors, transferring kinetic force generated by the user sprinting. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Charge **Cost: 500 *Level 2: Improved damage and force **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved damage and force **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved damage and force **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved damage and force **Cost: 3000 Player Notes * Swipe up on the right of the screen while sprinting to Charge. * Performing a Charge attack on enemies who are down will do significantly more damage. * The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. See Also * Store (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) * Combat (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) * Equipment (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) es:Habilidades (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) Category:Cerberus Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Biotics Category:Tech